Portable heaters utilizing combustible materials as fuel have long been known in the art. Need for these devices often arises in locations where household electric power is unavailable. Typical locations where such devices are needed, therefore, include ice fishing sites, campsites, remote cabins, and spectator sports events. Widespread use of such portable heaters, however, has been restricted by potential hazards which stem from the use of combustible materials. Problems which have been encountered include fires, chemical burns, and thermal burns. Many of these accidents have occurred as result of dropping or knocking the heaters over wherein there is spillage or escape of fuel. Further, such devices are generally unsuitable for use in the presents of children unless they are constantly monitored. The necessity of constantly monitoring such devices further restricts their use.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide an improved portable heater which includes safety features for the prevention of accidental fire or burns.